Future Perfect
by Austin Seville
Summary: In Tomorrowland, Simon Seville responds to a prototype experiment gone awry. What he finds will change two lives forever.


DISCLAIMER: I own only Austin and the plot. Includes mild diaper fetish content.

* * *

Dr. Simon Seville entered the lab with a look of apprehension wrinkling his usually youthful face. He had been called to yet another incident of invention gone wrong, and as one of the chief scientists it was his job to oversee cleanup. Like most such instances, the scene was centered around some poor soul made a victim by the accident; a fellow chipmunk, in this case. Simon pulled a pen out of his long, white lab coat and prepared a report sheet.

"Brief me," he ordered, addressing the head of the accident control team. The man, a tall, caucasian individual with black hair and brown eyes, cleared his throat.

"Researchers were working on an experimental transformation device, harnessing some of the same tech used in interdimensional transport," he explained, "One of the workers spilled a chemical, another had his back turned, didn't see it, and slipped on it. The machine was accidentally activated." Simon pinched the bridge of his nose; for such a technologically advanced world, the people could still be incredibly stupid.

"How far into development is the machine?" he questioned. The lead researcher spoke up.

"It's a prototype, sir," he answered, "It's not even at the testing stage yet." Simon raised an eyebrow, examining the chipmunk sprawled across a lab table. There was no mention of a test subject, and the project roster listed only humans.

"So, here's my question: how did our vic get here?" he remarked, "There was no test subject, and all the researchers are accounted for. Who is he?" No one was able to answer him. The bespectacled genius sighed, requested the security footage and walked out.

* * *

Austin Keith groaned as he studied for one of his final exams; life could be so stressful. After this semester, he would transfer to a four-year university, take harder classes and incur a massive amount of debt. Optimism was harbored only within his imagination, which kept safe his deepest desires. Two of these wishes stood above all others.

One was to meet Simon Seville, as he harbored a massive crush on the cute, bespectacled genius. The other, which rather contradicted the first, was to return to a far simpler time in his life. A time before school, work, responsibility; a time with much less stress. He wanted to be a kid again, able to run around in his diapers and play without a care in the world.

The 22 year-old sighed and shook his head; Simon was a cartoon and antiaging was a myth. He resigned himself to his rather boring schoolwork, flipping to the next page of a test answer key. Suddenly, the world around him seemed to distort, resembling a hologram disrupted by someone's hand. Moments later, his ears were overcome with screeching and his head felt as if it might explode. Death had just come to mind when everything went black.

* * *

Simon only needed to view the footage twice, and the second time was just to ensure he hadn't been hallucinating. When the device was activated, a nude, human male materialized out of thin air and quickly transformed into a chipmunk half his previous size! The head of accident control was no less shocked, though his lesser intellect required an explanation.

"So… what happened, exactly?" he asked. Simon scanned the machine's schematics.

"If I am correct, the machine made a connection with someone in the other dimension, pulled them here, and then transformed them," he deduced, "However, there are two things I still do not understand: why him… and why that form?" A moment of silence.

"So… what do we do?" Simon let out a sigh.

" _You_ are going to put a safety on that device and have it sent to the board for review," he instructed, "I, on the other hand, need to have a chat with the victim."

* * *

Austin came to in some kind of futuristic hospital room, everything inside of which was bright white. He was propped up in bed, the sheets covering most of his now bare body. As he looked groggily around, his sense of touch sent up an alarm; something did not feel right. The intelligent, young man first noticed that he was covered in short, creamy fur. Then, another realization set in: by all indications, he had thoroughly wet himself.

Before Austin could consider anything else, a woman in futuristic scrubs entered the room. A name tag was pinned to her chest, but the text was too small to make out. Austin assumed she was a nurse, and watched in shock as she checked a holographic tablet computer. After a few seconds, she put it away and turned her attention to him.

"A doctor will be in shortly to give you a physical," the nurse announced, pulling back Austin's covers, "First, though, you need a change." Austin was surprised to see a plain, white diaper taped around his midsection, but he did not object. The nurse removed his soggy padding, wiped him down, and applied a reasonable amount of baby powder. It was then that Austin spoke up, making a small but embarrassing request.

"Do you have anything in orange?" he asked hesitantly. The woman smiled, charmed by his cuteness. She browsed the shelves for a moment before pulling out a diaper and showing it to the boy for approval. Austin began to wonder if she had read his mind; it was perfect! The padding was a sort of translucent orange around the waist- including the tapes and the area between them- as well as on the sides and around the legs. The rest was plain white.

Not a word was spoken, but the nurse could tell her patient was satisfied. Smiling, she taped the boy snugly into the diaper and then set the covers back over him. Austin was then left alone for a few minutes before a doctor came in and gave him a quick physical. All seemed well, save for his lack of clothing, until the door opened a third time.

"Hello, my name is Simon Seville."

* * *

Never before had he seen someone so completely flabbergasted. The boy looked as if he'd seen a ghost, or some other such fantastical thing. He was absolutely speechless. Simon straightened his lab coat, taking a few steps to the foot of the bed.

"...so, I'm going to guess that you think I don't exist." The victim could only answer with a nod. It seemed his mind finally wrapped itself around the situation, however, as he spoke up a few seconds later.

"H-How is this possible…?" he asked, "Where am I?" Simon took a seat on the bed and looked down at the five year-old.

"Tomorrowland." The boy's eyes widened.

"Woah…" Simon chuckled, but then his tone grew serious.

"Now, I have a few questions for you," he remarked, "Let's start with your name." The boy found it hard to meet Simon's gaze.

"Austin." A good start.

"What were you thinking about before you came here?" His face turned crimson.

"I was thinking about you, and about… being like this…" he admitted sheepishly. Simon's jaw dropped in shock. The machine must have been thought-driven! That's why it zeroed in on Austin, he was thinking about someone in Tomorrowland and had a form in mind!

"Interesting," the bespectacled genius muttered. He turned to the boy. "Alright, that's enough for now. How about we get you some clothes?" Austin gave a nod.

"Can I pick 'em out?" he asked, clearly a bit excited. Simon smiled warmly.

"Sure, come over here." He stepped over to the adjacent wall, along which sat a hospital replicator. Within seconds, he'd brought up the clothing category. "Alright, tell me what you want to wear." Austin paused for a moment in thought.

"A black jacket, no hood… an orange onesie with long sleeves and a turtleneck… and some matching sneakers," he stated. Simon nodded and set to work, producing all three items from the replicator in just over five minutes. Austin dressed quickly, and then turned just in time for his new acquaintance to scoop him up like the small child he was. Simon carried the boy outside, almost immediately boarding his luxurious flying car.

Austin sat beside his secret crush as a chauffeur piloted the vehicle upward, entering a midair highway. The five year-old was awestruck by everything they passed over, his eyes glued to the window as Simon had no doubt expected. The elder chipmunk made a phone call during the ride, passing on his new development to accident control. Just as the conversation ended, the car arrived at the tall, futuristic high rise Simon called home.

The chauffeur parked on the same floor as the genius' apartment, which Austin found really cool. Since cars flew, the garage no longer had to be on the ground! Simon led his young friend into the living room, which boasted a curved, panoramic window with a view of a large portion of the city. The two chipmunks came to a stop in front of it, staring out at a metropolis built around the elegant, minimalist future of the 50's and 60's.

In Austin's eyes, it was perfect: most everything was white or metallic, and smooth curves dominated architecture. He could see rockets taking off at the spaceport, people on jetpacks and hoverboards, and countless other technological marvels. In his mind, this was the closest thing he could possibly imagine… to heaven.

"Amazing…" Simon ruffled the boy's headfur, looking out over the city he so loved.

"It's really something, isn't it?" he smiled, "A place where the world's greatest minds got together to actually change it." Austin turned to face his host.

"Do I get to stay?" he asked worriedly. His fearful expression was too cute to resist. Simon exhaled and looked out at the horizon.

"If that's what you want," he answered. His lips curled into a smirk. "You'd be a really fun roommate." Austin's cheeks flushed with color, and he spoke almost instinctively.

"I'd like to be more than just a roommate," he admitted. Simon's smile did not waver.

"Well, you know what they say: it's the future." He scooped the boy up and met his gaze with a smile. "Anything is possible."


End file.
